Pallets, dollies and other similar structures are used for transporting goods or other articles, typically held in containers. Issues arise if the containers move on the pallet during transportation. Currently, movement of containers during transportation is prevented or limited by hard stops, such as molded (i.e., fixed) perimeter lips and side walls; and/or frictional elements, such as rubber grommets and scuffed or gritty (i.e., rough) surfaces.
In certain instances, retractable stops (typically referred to as “pop-ups”) positioned about the pallet or dolly can be used to create hard stops for containing certain size containers. For larger containers, the pop-up is retracted under the weight of the container.
The present invention provides a transport item with an improved pattern of retractable stops for containing articles of various sizes.